


The Extraordinary Cases of Sherlock Holmes

by FanWriter



Category: Elementary
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan writes a book. Sorry, I'm not good with titles or summaries apparently, but the story's a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Extraordinary Cases of Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> I claim no ownership to the lovely book, The Extraordinary Cases of Sherlock Holmes. It was just going to be about Joan's book, but I need an entry into the story and somehow that was cookies. Go figure. Thanks for reading.

Joan subtly pushed her body up against the front door of the brownstone, picking the lock. Smiling in satisfaction upon hearing the click, she push open the door and stepped inside. She'd exchanged keys with Sherlock when she got her apartment, but since he was foregoing it in favor of his lock-picking kit, she'd decided to do the same. Opening the second door to the entryway, she stopped still. She sighed and rolled her eyes, walking past Sherlock, who was on guard with his Single stick. ''Really?''

''Well, you could've called.'' he said, shoving the stick into the umbrella stand.

''I was too excited,'' she said, sitting down on the couch.

''Excited. So you've finally figured out where I've hid your cookie tin, then?'' he asked from the chair across from her.

She scowled. ''No, and you'd better tell me where you put them before they go stale.''

Sherlock stood and walked over to the bookshelf, pulling the tin out from behind some books. ''Here you are.''

Joan grabbed it from him. ''You hid it here? I thought it was in my apartment.'' Feeling no weight in the tin, she shook it lightly. ''You ate the cookies.''

''They were very delicious. You were excited about something?'' He sat back down.

''That case we had, with the guy suffering from Alzheimer's,'' she clarified. ''It got me to thinking. I know the odds are in my favor, I mean none of my relatives have had it, but it got me to thinking nevertheless. I realized, I didn't want to forget,'' she gestured with her hands, ''this. Any of it. So I thought I'd write down our adventures. That way, if I did forget, I'd have something to help me remember. Then I thought, why keep it to myself.'' She reached into her bag and pulled out a binder, handing it to Sherlock.

He held the binder carefully and opened it to the title page. '''The Extraordinary Cases of Sherlock Holmes','' he read aloud.

''It seemed a more fitting title than 'Holmes and Watson on the Trail','' she smiled. ''I was thinking of setting up a meeting with a publisher, with your permission of course.''

Sherlock closed the binder, rubbing his thumb along the edge. ''I want the first copy.''

Chuckling, she said, ''Of course.''

''I do however make a small request. I wish for there to be an illistration page with a drawing of the Euglassia watsonia.'' He lifted a sketch book from the table beside him and tore out a page. Placing the page inside the binder, he handed it back to Joan.

She smiled brightly at him, flattered that he would want to put 'her bee' in the book. ''Don't you want to read it first?''

''I know you did an excellent job of putting it together.''

''Thank you.''

''Thank you.'' Sherlock twiddled his thumbs as silence descended upon them. ''Would you care for some tea?'' he asked, already halfway to the kitchen.

''Yeah, sure. I'm right behind you.'' She stood up and placed the binder on the cushion she'd been sitting on. Tugging the sketch out gently, she laid it on top of the binder. Better as a cover, she thought to herself, turning and heading for the kitchen.


End file.
